


What You Said You Would Do

by Sasa_Q



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Trans Elim Garak, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q
Summary: Julian makes a frankly shocking suggestion to Garak, which brings up some feelings.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47
Collections: Trektober 2020





	What You Said You Would Do

Garak had been thinking about it all day, ever since Julian whispered it into his ear after their lunch in the replimat. He had been so focused on it that he had barely gotten anything done at the tailor shop. He couldn't stop thinking about it, about the wicked smile in Julian's voice as he said it.

So when it came time for the end of the day at the shop, he hurried back to his quarters and changed into an outfit that he thought made him look more attractive. He was recombing his hair for what felt like the hundredth time when someone chimed the door.

"Come in," he said.

It was Julian. "You changed," he said.

"I can change back if you don't like it," Garak said.

"No, it's nice," Julian said. He kissed Garak. "Ready for dinner?"

So Garak was forced to sit through an overly long dinner (seriously, was Julian just dragging it out on purpose?) while he thought about what Julian had said earlier that day.

"You haven't been listening to me," Julian said. "Something on your mind?"

Garak lost it. "You KNOW what's on my mind, Julian!"

"Could it be you're still thinking about what I said to you after lunch?" Julian asked, grinning.

"Of course I am!" said Garak. "It was completely lewd! A completely shocking proposal!"

"But you're intrigued," said Julian. "That's what you're still thinking about it."

Garak deflated. "Maybe a bit," he said.

"Then why don't we try it?" Julian asked.

"Right now?" Garak asked.

"Right now," said Julian.

"...I suppose now is as good time as any," Garak said.

"How do you want me to do it?" Julian asked.

"It's not like I've had anyone do this to me before!" Garak said.

"Why, you didn't want them to, or you never let them?" Julian asked.

"I never let them," Garak admitted. "I was... scared."

"Scared you'd like it?" Julian asked.

"Maybe," Garak said. He decided. "I want you to take off your shirt. And... and get on your knees." Julian began taking off his shirt. "You're doing it too slow," Garak said. "Faster? Please?"

"Says the man who's always taking hours to eat a single meal," said Julian.

"Julian," Garak said, "please?"

Julian laughed. "Fine," he said. He had removed his shirt by then. He knew just how much Garak loved looking at his bare chest (actually, it was somewhat of an obsession). "Like what you see?"

"You know I do," Garak said. "Now... on your knees. No, don't come over to me like that. I want you to crawl."

"You've put a lot of thought into this," Julian said.

"I've been thinking about it all day!" Garak said defensively.

Julian dropped to all fours and began to crawl toward Garak slowly. "Like this?" he asked.

Garak rumbled. "Just like that," he said.

Julian reached him. "Now what do you want me to do?" he asked.

Garak liked telling Julian what to do, maybe too much. "I want you to undo my pants," he said, his voice low, "and I want you to do what you said you would do."

Julian ever-so-slowly undid the front of Garak's pants. He slid down Garak's underwear and looked up at him for a moment, fire in his eyes. Then he leaned in and started teasing Garak's ajan with his mouth.

Garak groaned, his knees already getting weak. "Yesss," he hissed. "Oh my- that- that feels ssso- so good..." Julian kept going, his tongue exploring Garak's slit. Garak couldn't believe he had never tried this before. It felt amazing. There was something so intimate about the gesture that really did him in.

Julian pulled back for a moment. "You like that?" he asked, a bit out of breath.

"Yes," Garak said.

"Good," Julian said, "because it'll only get better." He leaned back in. Garak's fingers curled into Julian's soft hair as his tongue went placed Garak didn't even know he had. And his lips, oh my, his lips...

"Julian," Garak said, "I'm getting close."

Julian nodded, and kept going. His delicate little movements were completely undoing Garak. It felt so, so good. His fingers grasped Julian's hair tighter, and he let out a long moan as he came hard.

Julian pulled back. "Liked that?" he asked.

Garak could barely talk. He was still shaking from coming so hard. "Oh my-y-y," Garak gasped. "Yes. Ohhh..."

"I hope it lived up to how good you thought it would be," Julian said, rising to his feet.

"No," Garak said. "Better."

"I'm glad," Julian said. "Can I ask you something, Elim?" Garak nodded. "Is the reason why you never let anyone do that to you before... is it because you're...?"

"Yes," Garak said. "It's because I'm transgender."

"That's okay," Julian said. "I'm honored to have been the first one."

"I was always too afraid to have any of my past partners do that," Garak admitted. "I don't know, I just feel... like it would be embarrassing. But with you... it felt amazing."

"Good," Julian said, squeezing his hand.

Garak was overcome with love for Julian. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Elim," Julian said. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Why don't you just project onto Elim Garak and maybe then you'll feel better.  
> I would love if you commented! This is my first (and not my last) Trans Garak Fic.


End file.
